The Operator
The Operator '''birth name unknown is the protagonist of GrimmFall: 101. He serves as one of the members of the '''Consortium for Modus, and is in charge product handling and security. Appearance The Operator is a 33 year old man, who has straight silver hair with his bangs at the sides of his head, pale skin, purple eyes, and is very lean. He dresses in a black sweater, gloves, and scarf, a grey buttoned up trench coat, grey khakis, and black suede boots. He also usually seen carrying a cane. Personality The Operator is seen with a rather calm yet dull personality at first. Being a man that at first appears normal being capable of making small talk with others yet shows no sign of remorse or care upon seeing the dead bodies of others or the 'crimes' Modus does. Simply only having joined for the money. Though despite his rather lack of empathy, he does have some as he gives money to the poor, and even gives Rigby a job on the first interview-though mainly due to him being busy and didn't care who ran the place. Still, he can be intimidating if he needs to be and is very dangerous. He also likes scaring people. He shows indifference to the prisoners inside Modus and shows little care for people who are experimented on. Though he can be shocked by the extreme unexpected like the mutant infestation in Modus. Biography Early Life He would one day join Modus but mainly for the money and had made numerous contacts and deals with many people like Kuki. Having run businesses for many years and oversees the Amazon buildings to make certain they run smoothly. He has also by that point given up his true name and replaced it with The Operator. Present He woke up one day and after getting changed and eating breakfast, he walked outside and met Fred Jones where they talked about the riots before The Operator left saying his good-byes. Upon heading toward his car, The Operator gave money to the poor who thanked him, not caring and simply entering a vehicle owned by Modus and tells the driver to go to the headquarters of the regime. Soon he is at the Amazon building where he then meets Katz the former serial killer and is slightly surprised and asks what the mobian is here for. The cat replying that he needed to give him something which he did explaining he would need to be somewhere with the other members of Modus to explain the 'project' surprising him further as it was sooner than anticipated. Once Katz left The Operator decided to get his trip in Amazon over with quickly. Though as he entered his hidden cameras informs him of people slacking, drinking, or saying rude things about him where he then decides to screw with them by letting them know he's entering, causing all inside to panic and then go back to work. Once that's done, he meets a few applicants calling Rigby up where he interviews him for the job. Moments later he hires Rigby and simply states all he has to do is bark commands and nothing more. After getting Rigby to sign some papers, he soon leaves and enters the Modus headquarters where after noting the many unconscious people like the Elementals he meets Nyx and after conversing, he enters the building. There he meets the other eight members of the high council of Modus. Where all sit to talk about the Doctor's accelerated new test subjects. The Operator and others interested as the Doctor explains about the Nanites harvested from a test subject and has used them for new super soldiers. By the end of it, The Operator thinks it has potential and soon leaves after the meeting ends where he then travels to Japan meeting Kuki, the new CEO of Sanban Industries where he talks about her failures in getting the Amazon Fulfillment Center and threatens her to end the strike there. Otherwise her company will be destroyed giving her one week before leaving. The Infestation The Operator, after leaving Rigby with his duties, attended a meeting involving the usage of pills that caused mass mutations in their subjects. The Leader deciding the pills were overall a massive failure, and had the Operator cancel all developments of Cyberis until further notice. The Operator only grunting on the waste of 3 million dollars. He then joined the Leader, Doctor, Engineer, and Programmer for their latest experiment surprising them. Stating that he was taking the day off and left Rigby in charge of the fulfillment center. There he joined them overseeing Connor Kent who was being used as the next subject. After talking of how Connor was always near death due to a special substance and the Doctor had no idea how to 'help' Connor, the Operator got an idea. There he went to see a special guest where without fear took his blood. Then went back showing the Dark Substance of the guest with everyone present shocked. The Operator stated it could be the key, and gave good points stating while it wasn't the best idea to inject the stuff, it was all they had. The Enjineer and others were reluctant, but decided that they had no other options. The Leader giving approval and so they injected Connor with the appropriate amount of blood. A second later Connor died...then got back up, freed himself, and punched the Operator away while escaping. The Operator and the others would then see the kryptonian slowly mutating with the Operator safely taking a step back. When the new mutant tried attacking The Operator shot back with his cane which caused the mutant kryptonian to run. The Doctor examines the Operator for any bruising while then everyone looks at the Leader who demands they'll do their best to contain the mutant kryptonian. He then has the Operator guard the Doctor which he accepts. They eventually find Connor and drive him back, though they also learned of his new ability. To bite, kill, revive, and mutate whoever he infects. Shocked, the Operator and Doctor worked together using the Doctor's zombie knowledge to kill the new infected. As the Doctor went to examine the dead body, the Operator left where he met Nyx and Heinz Doofenshmirtz Eventually all of them gathered to the meeting room with the Commander and others with the Doctor explaining the situation with Connor. The Chemist giveng an idea to kill off Connor with a mass amount of poison which the Doctor state might work. The Operator then following the Chemist to get what they needed. The two gathering as much bad medicine, poison, drugs, and whatever to refine into one killer toxin. He alongside the Commander, Chemist, and other soldiers found Connor who was mutating even more. Running again when they saw him becoming more fearsome and got into a better positioning. The Operator gave the Commander the gun with the toxin having only one shot, which the Commander did so and injected Connor with the toxin which worked in stopping him. The mutant-while not dead-now unconscious. The Leader met up with the Operator and Doctor upon putting mass restraints on what was once Connor and killing the rest of the mutants. The Doctor explaining the new cells with the Operator explaining that world leaders want to buy them for 23 billion dollars each, which was accepted. The Doctor then left with the Leader speaking to the Operator who stated things were going according to plan. Three of the Spiral Gems then seen in a hologram which they captured alongside an unknown tower. Powers and Abilities While not much has been seen, the Operator has basic self-defense skill and aiming. Capable of fighting with his weapon which can turn into a laser sword. Aura - His aura is black and silver. And is also strong enough to withstand.a punch from a mutated kryptonian. Weapon - El Diablo A cane that can transform into a heavy metal-esc Winchester 1887that fires lasers and can become a laser blade. Though the cane doesn't need to reload, it can overheat so the Operator uses it with caution. Relationships Allies [[The Leader|'The Leader']] '-' 'The Doctor - '''He knew the Doctor sabotaged the pills that caused the death of many subjects. The Doctor stating the Operator knew him to well. 'The Programmer -''' 'The Engineer -' 'The Commander -' 'The Accountant -' 'The Chemist -' 'The Manager -' 'Nyx Kane - '''He flirts with her a bit and is on good terms with her and vice versa. 'Professor Pericles -''' Enemies Neutral 'Fred Jones Jr. - '''His neighbor and someone he seems to be on good terms with. 'Wallabee Beatles -''' 'Mabel Pines -' 'Huey Duck -' 'Louie Duck -' 'Marie Kanker -' 'Mark Wylde -' Rigby - He hired Rigby without hesitation to take his place, and doesn't even mind if he abuses his power. Claiming that he has high spirits. Quotes Background Information The Operator is a original character created and owned by Zeroth17. Trivia . He admits in loving to scare people. .The author states he's an utter psychopath deep down. . His weapon is a cane like Roman Torchwick. . The scenario he is in in chapter 2 with the Doctor is based on Transformers Prime zombie infection episode.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Modus